Generally, Gas Metal Arc Welding applications include Metal Inert Gas (“MIG”) torch systems for welding. The torch system generally consists of a handle, a gooseneck, a retaining head assembly, a contact tip, and a nozzle. The torch system can be connected to a robotic welding arm via a mount. A welding wire is fed from a wire supply through the torch system, and ultimately through a passageway in the contact tip. The wire exits the torch via the nozzle, which can be disposed at an end of the welding torch. The welding wire, when energized for welding, carries a high electrical potential. When the welding wire makes contact with the target metal, often called a workpiece, an electrical circuit is completed and current flows through the welding wire, across the metal workpiece and back to a power supply. The current causes the welding wire and the metal of two different workpieces to be welded together as the wire is consumed. In this way, two or more workpieces can be joined.
In some instances, the melted welding wire or portions of the workpiece can spatter and adhere to the nozzle or other torch components disposed about the torch tip. Spatter that accumulates on the nozzle contaminates it, which can block the flow of a shielding gas through the nozzle. This decreases the reliability and performance of the gas shield. Decreased performance of the nozzle and gas shield generally shortens the useable life of other various components such as the contact tip and the retaining head assembly. Additionally, welding wire spatter can accumulate on the contact tip or the retaining head assembly. When the contact tip and retaining head assembly accumulate spatter or wear out, they typically are serviced manually by an operator. Often times, contact tips are replaced and retaining heads are cleaned for reuse. While the torch is being serviced, the nozzle can also be cleaned or replaced.
Manual servicing of torch components by an operator is labor-intensive, time-consuming and generally inefficient. In some cases, the function of the torch components is actually hindered as a result of inconsistent or incomplete operator maintenance. For example, improper installation can result in several weld process-related problems, including premature contact tip failure, voltage fluctuation, and poor weld quality.
Previous attempts to automate the servicing process have not been effective. In one such attempt the nozzle is removed from the gooseneck, and a brush enters an orifice of the nozzle from which the weld wire extends (i.e., the end of the nozzle that is adjacent the workpiece). By entering from the direction of the orifice, debris and contaminants are forced further into the nozzle. Additionally, the brush insufficiently cleans the interior surface of the nozzle, leaving some spattered weld wire accumulated therein. In some prior art devices, the torch is moved to a sander or grinder that is used on the retaining head assembly to remove spatter. However, the grinder only refinishes that portion of the retaining head assembly that is in contact with the grinder. More specifically, the face (or leading edge) of the retaining head assembly positioned opposite the gooseneck, near to the contact tip, and parallel to the workpiece. In such devices, the grinder is unable to clean the other exterior surface portions of the retaining head assembly, i.e., the non-leading portions. The torch is physically moved between separate servicing stations, which requires multiple three-dimensional reference points from which to calibrate the stations to engage the various torch components.
Various tools that clean nozzles and retaining heads, replace contact tips, apply solvents, and cut welding wires are commercially available. However, these tools are often located remotely from each other, requiring the torch to move to various stations, which tends to cause delay an insufficient cleaning because of repeated station recalibration. Maintenance tools operated manually on torch systems remain susceptible to operator error and inconsistency.